


To Love

by Vashti93



Series: To Make Team Work [4]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vashti93/pseuds/Vashti93
Summary: The past few years have been rough for Tim. He was dead, then he wasn't dead. The Titans took out two major villains. He needed to clear his head. He needed to breathe. Raven maybe the breath of fresh air he needs. (Sequel to To Friendship)
Relationships: Tim Drake/Raven
Series: To Make Team Work [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739200
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	To Love

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing or no one in the DC Universe.

Tim leaned against a pillar as he stared out at his jovial teammates. They had just successfully eradicated the _entire_ HIVE and put The General (aka Ulysses Hadrian Armstrong) behind bars at Blackgate Penitentiary. Because this was a huge win for the Titans and Red Robin, Tim gave Garfield and Bart the ‘okay’ to throw a party at the tower. He now regretted that decision. The place looked like a frat house on crack. Titans and ex-Titans from around the globe came to celebrate. The place was packed with at least 200 superheroes aged 15-25. As the underaged heroes entering the party were discouraged from drinking and drug like usage via telepaths, sorcerers, etc. Underage drinking would not happen under Tim’s watch. But Victor hooking himself up to the Tower’s sound system was a major problem he had not foreseen. Music now blasted from every single wall, room, and corner of the tower. There were no places for Tim to hide. “Tim!” Tim looked up to see Cassie running to him. She had a drink in one hand, and Connor in the other. “Tim, what’s wrong?” Cassie asked with a pout. “You promised Connor and me that you would relax and have fun. You said you would take a break from thinking,” she said as Connor nodded in agreement. “Go dance with someone!” she shouted over the music.

“Who?” Tim questioned.

“Anyone!” Cassie shouted. “There’s a plethora of females here wishing you would dance with them.”

“And some males,” Connor added. Tim just smiled at his two close friends. “There’s Stephanie,” Connor pointed out. “You could dance with her.”

“I’m not going to dance with my ex,” Tim stated, giving his friend a look that screamed ‘ _You are an imbecile.’_

“Why would you even suggest that?” Cassie asked her fiancée. Connor shrugged. “I was trying to be helpful.” Tim looked around the packed common room. Everyone was accounted for. Well, almost everyone. “Have you seen Raven?” Tim asked the two.

“Oooh, Raven,” Cassie teased. Tim rolled his eyes. “I have no clue where your favorite heroine is. Probably far away from this noise. Oh look, a piñata!” Cassie shouted, her attention elsewhere. She dashed back into the crowd, heading straight towards the piñata. “I’m gonna go make sure she doesn’t hurt anyone,” Connor said. Tim nodded as Connor followed his girlfriend into the crowd. Tim began to think. _Hmm, if I were Raven, where would I go?_ She wouldn’t stay in the tower. But she wouldn’t leave the island just in case someone needed her. He knew where she was. Tim turned and walked out of the room trying to avoid even more dancing along with amorous couples in the hall. This party had been a really bad idea.

* * *

Tim finally found her on the other side of the island. At the beach. She was sitting with her knees pulled up to her chest. She was so close to the ocean. Every time a wave broke on the sand, the water come up to her toes. Tim looked her over. She seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her hair, once violet, was now a midnight blue color. It fell straight and silky past her shoulder blades, not quite reaching her waist. She wore a simple outfit. Short shorts and purple, sheer, short sleeved shirt with a black cami underneath. Tim released a breath he had been holding. She was so beautiful. “Hey,” he said, sitting down next to her.

“You found my hiding place,” Raven said.

“I did. Leaving the tower was not an easy task,” Tim told her. “Whose idea was it to throw this massive party?”

“Um. I believe it was yours.”

“No, I wanted a party with just us. San Fran Titans only.”

“You put Garfield and Bart in charge,” Raven deadpanned. “I warned you.”

“You did,” Tim said with a chuckle. “A part of me knew it was going to get crazy. I just didn’t expect… _that_ ,” he gestured to the glowing tower.

“Surely you’ve been to some crazy parties of your own, Mr. I-graduated-college-at-18,” Raven said playfully.

“I will have you know that I never attended a single college party.”

“Didn’t you show up at one of Jason’s – “

“We will not speak of that night.”

“I never ever thought I’d see the day when Tim Drake-Wayne got high.” Tim’s head fell in his hands in embarrassment. “I wish I could forget.”

“It was entertaining. Garfield took videos.” Tim let out a woeful mourn. “He said he will release them at just the right moment.” Tim released a fake cry. “I’m thinking…wedding. At least he didn’t send them to the entire superhero community.”

“Yes. It could have been worse.”

“How did Bruce react?”

“He didn’t know what to think. He wasn’t even disappointed. He was downright shocked.”

“What’s it like being high?” Raven asked. “I never had the chance to ask you.”

“I think it’s different for everyone because it felt like I was floating on a cloud that was about to burst causing me to plunge straight into the earth.”

“Well…”

“I never want experience that feeling again. I like feeling all of my extremities and having some semblance of control over what comes out of my mouth.”

“We should hope Jason doesn’t show up here. There are at least 25 underaged heroes in there.”

“I asked Bruce to keep him busy. He has Jason attending a benefit with him. I believe Rose is there, too.”

“I have heard from both Dick and Barbara that those things are extremely dry and boring,” Raven said. “I have never been to one, but it does not seem exciting.”

“I’m gonna have to take you to one.”

“Pass,” Raven immediately said. The two friends sat in a comfortable silence before Tim said, “You’ve been really distant lately.” Raven turned her head to Tim. “Ever since the Oz incident,” Raven shifted uncomfortable at the mention of _Oz_. “But it’s only with me. No one else.”

“Maybe it has something to do with the fact that you were presumably ‘dead’ for two years,” Raven bit out sharply. She immediately flinched afterward. “Sorry,” she said.

“It’s okay,” Tim answered, “I asked. But I am really sorry you guys had to go through that.”

“It wasn’t your choice or your fault. I know that. I just…I had just made peace with the fact that you were dead. And then you weren’t.” Tim studied her. He didn’t understand at all. “I don’t mean to be distant,” Raven said. “I still consider you one of my closest friends.”

“Friends,” Tim scoffed. This time, Raven was the one confused. The two lapsed into a slightly uncomfortable silence. “How long do you think we’re going to have to hide out here?” Raven asked.

“Well, the party started at 9. It is now,” Tim pulled his phone out from his shorts’ pocket. “It is 1. We have about 4 hours left.” Raven threw herself back onto the sand with a huff. Her arms were folded behind her head causing her cami to rise. Tim gulped before joining her. He really needed to get his hormones under control. He was just happy Raven had learned how to completely block out other’s emotions. “So,” Tim said, clearing his throat, “did you have stars like this on Azarath.”

“We had stars,” Raven answered, “but not like this. Azarath had two moons. We didn’t have streetlights because there was no need. The moons were always full. We would watch the moons rise the way you watch a sunrise. And when the moons reached their peak, different colors would flash through the sky. We were able to see the different galaxies. Meteor showers lit our night sky once a month.” Tim could sense her excitement as she talked about her life on Azarath. Had no one asked her this before? Sometimes he forgot she wasn’t exactly from Earth. “That seems awesome,” Tim said when he realized she had stopped talking. Raven turned to him. The joy in her eyes accentuated her beauty even more. “It was awesome. I wish I could show you,” she said sadly.

“I would have loved to have seen it,” Tim told her softly. He slowly reached a hand up and stroked the side of her face. “You would have tried to map out the galaxies. And then you would name them,” Raven smiled breathlessly.

“Probably,” Tim said with a laugh. They both stared into each other’s eyes. Tim moved closer to her, his thumb gently stroked her lower lip. Raven lifted herself up on her elbows. “I _can_ show you,” she said sitting all the way up. Tim followed her. “How?” he asked genuinely curious. Raven crossed her legs and motioned for Tim to do the same. They sat across from each other. “Do you trust me?” she asked.

“You have to ask?” Tim said with a smile.

“Tim,” Raven said seriously. “I’m about to enter your mind.” Tim looked deep into Raven’s eyes, all playfulness leaving his face. “I trust you more than anyone I know,” and he was shocked at how true that was. Raven nodded. “Close your eyes and relax,” she said as her eyes glowed white, and she placed a hand on each side of Tim’s face. She began chanting. “Open your eyes,” he heard a soft voice breathe in mind. He obeyed. A jolt of fear shot through him. “Stay calm,” he turned to see a version of Raven dressed in white robes, with glowing white eyes, next to him. “You’re in one my memories.” Tim immediately slowed his breathing, taking a moment to look at his surroundings. He was sitting on a grassy hill with other people who couldn’t see him. Judging from the way they were dressed, this was Azarath. “ _Raven, look,”_ a woman right beside him said, _“it’s starting.”_ Tim looked up at the dark sky to see two moons and the most beautiful colors sparkling in the night sky. _Galaxies._ The sky then lit up with flying objects. Tim easily recognized the meteor shower. He felt a swell of happiness and peace rush through him. A minute later, Tim and Raven were back in their respective bodies on a beach in San Francisco. “Raven,” he breathed. She immediately knelt next to him and placed a hand on his chest. His heart was racing. “Calm down, Tim,” she breathed softly as her healing powers slowly seeped into him, slowing his heart back to its regular pace. “It was so beautiful,” Tim said, placing covering the hand on his chest with his own. “But, I didn’t feel like me. I felt…different.” He turned to look at the empath. Her eyes were lowered to the ground. “You were seeing through my eyes,” Raven said.

“It was a memory,” Tim breathed. “I was happy. _You_ were happy and at peace.”

“That is the last memory I have of my mother,” Raven said, subtly trying to dislodge the hand trapped against Tim’s chest. “Eight hours later, Trigon attacked. A solo tear ran down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away. “Thank you for sharing it with me,” Tim said in awe of what she had just done. It was no little thing, Raven showing a part of herself to him. She didn’t let anyone, _anyone_ into her head. Ever. In that moment, it hit him - why she was always around him, why she was so distant, why she always spoke about Tim’s happiness but never really befriended any of his girlfriends, why she shared this memory with him willingly, why it took her so long to make peace with his ‘death’. She felt the same way he did. Raven did once tell him that he was the only one who was able to pick up on her micro-expressions, the only one who was able to guess what she was thinking, the only one who could pick apart her emotions. She was struggling emotionally because she was feeling for Tim what he felt for her. Tim looked at her with new eyes. Raven’s eyes widened when she realized Tim had figured her out. “Tim,” her voice trembled as she tried to pull away from him. But he wouldn’t let her. Instead, Tim gently pulled her forward and connected their mouths. Fused their lips together. Swallowed her gasp of surprise as he released the hand against his chest and buried his hands in her silken strands. He massaged her lips with his own, drinking in her soft sounds and moans. He felt Raven slowly, tentatively place her fingers in his hair. Tim gently pushed her, coaxing her, onto her back. He broke the kiss to breathe her name. “I don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do that,” he said, rubbing their noses together. Raven was breathless. She stared up at Tim with large eyes. “I’ve wanted to do that for about 4 years,” Raven breathed out, her fingers still tangled in Tim’s hair.

“Really?” Tim asked as he softly drew designs on her stomach with his finger. Raven bit one side of her lower lip, drawing his eye. “Tim,” she whispered, “I um…” she paused, nervously. The feeling of his fingers on her stomach; the one stroking her hair – she couldn’t concentrate. “I think…no,” she paused, “I know that I-“ Tim placed his mouth over Raven’s again, pressing his lips hard against his. He lifted his head and breathed out, “I know. And I’m so sorry it took me so long to see how much you do. I love you, too.” The amount of happiness and joy flooding her eyes nearly brought tears to Tim’s eyes. He slowly lowered his lips to hers once more. This time he brushed his lips against hers before slowly molding his lips to her, pressing his body against hers, slipping his tongue in and out of her mouth, sucking on her lower lip, basking in her breathless, soft moans. He needed to slow down. He didn’t want to get so carried away he scared her away for good, but damn. He could kiss her forever. Just as he started kissing down her neck, drunken laughs interrupted him. He stopped and took in Raven’s appearance. Her lips were swollen; she was blushing and breathless. They turned to see who had interrupted them. Two members of Titans international were about to have sex on the beach…and not the alcoholic beverage. Raven and Tim started laughing quietly. “I think your secret hideout has been compromised,” Tim laughed. “They stole my idea though.”

“Tim,” Raven gasped, blushing as she gently slapped Tim’s arm.

“What?” he asked, gazing at her mischievously. “I’m just being honest.”

“Well, can we go?” Raven asked as the passionate couple’s moans and groans grew louder. “I don’t want to hear all that.”

“Sure,” Tim said rolling off of her. He quickly jumped to his feet before helping Raven stand up. He then grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up against his body until not a single millimeter of space was left between them. He kissed her once again so passionately, if he hadn’t been holding her, Raven would have swooned…much to her embarrassment. By the time he pulled away, Raven had her arms wrapped around his neck, and she was out of breath. Raven had the feeling that as long as she was with Tim, she would probably always be out of breath.

The world stopped as Tim gazed into Raven’s eyes. “Thank you for trusting me,” he kissed her forehead. “Thank you for befriending me,” he kissed her nose. “And thank you for loving me,” he gently kissed her mouth. Raven nodded before snuggling closer to Tim as they began to walk back to the loud, Titan Tower turned frat house. “I don’t want to go back there,” Raven whispered.

“Holy crap!” Tim exclaimed. “I just remembered…Bruce’s jet is still at a private airport.”

“Seriously?”

“I completely forgot,” he laughed, “the benefit is happening nearby.”

“How in the world do you forget something like that?” Raven asked incredulously.

“I was distracted by you,” Tim said with a big smile.

“Let’s go,” Raven said. “Tell me where it is, and I’ll teleport us there.” Before she could utter her incantation, Tim grabbed her and kissed her one more time. “I love you,” he whispered.

“I know,” she whispered back as the inky black darkness of her powers surrounded them. Tim released a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He was excited and eager and happy. They reappeared at the airport. “Can you get us in there?” he asked. Raven gave him a mock glare. She once again teleported. The jet was very elegant on the inside…or so Raven assumed. As soon as they phased into the jet, Tim pulled her onto his lap so she was sitting astride him. He eagerly began kissing her again, much to Raven’s amusement. But Tim couldn’t help himself. He felt so free. The future he once worried about, didn’t seem so bleak anymore now that he knew Raven would be right there by his side.


End file.
